ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fame (John Smith 10)
Story John and Julie are at John’s house, flipping through the news channels. Reporter 1: Tonight we discuss the alien warrior, John Smith. (Channel changes) Reporter 2: It’s now confirmed that John Smith, human shapeshifter, was responsible for stopping a robot at Bellwood High’s homecoming dance last fall. (Shows XLR8 fighting the Techadon robot on TV. Channel changes.) Reporter 3: ...he most likely was responsible for preventing a building from collapsing. (Shows Alien X restoring building. Channel changes.) Reporter 4: ...stopped an alien attack in downtown. (Shows Terraspin fighting Sunder. Channel changes.) Reporter 5: And now, Will Harangue. Julie: Ugh. This guy hates you. Harangue: Hello. Tonight’s topic; the terror that is John Smith. Now, we all know that he has the powers to destroy the world. And we have seen his experiences firsthand. (Shows clip of Big Chill eating a statue, Diamondhead striking a ship with a blade hand, causing it to crash into the street, Chromastone firing an ultraviolet beam, which causes Vilgax’s ship to crash into the ground.) He has shown angry and violent out bursts. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’, VILGAX! IF YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN INVADE MY HOME, YOU’VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! I’LL TEAR YOU DOWN, EAT YOU, THEN FEED YOUR REMAINS TO PUPPY DOGS! Harangue: And now, I’ve acquired intel that battle with the octopus alien was in fact a battle to determine the owner of our planet. Now, some might assume that means that John will protect us, but that really indicates that it means that he will conquer us, being more of a threat than the alien he defeated. Joining me later is terrorist expert (TV turns off) John: Wow. You were right. Julie: Don’t listen to him. If he knew you, he’d know that you would never do those things. (Julie stands up.) I have to go. John: Okay, later. Julie: Umm, (Motions her head to the window, which the curtains were covering.) John: Oh, right. (John remembers that there were reporters hanging outside.) No problem, I’ll give you a ride home. John goes outside, and is swarmed by reporters. John slaps the Omnitrix. Wolf Bane: Wolf Bane! (Wolf Bane starts growling, snarling at the reporters. They all run off, and Julie comes outside. Wolf Bane reverts.) John: Let’s go. (John gets into a car in the driveway, his new car. It is a sports car, black with a green x on the hood. Julie gets in on the passenger side, and John drives off.) John: It’s nice to finally drive this thing without that annoying cast on. Julie: It sure was nice for Kevin to make you a car for your birthday. John: And that I turned 16 so I can drive it. Now I have replacement transportation for my old hoverboard. Julie: You’re still upset over that? John: Yep. (Pulls up in front of Julie’s house.) Here we are. See you later. (Leans over and kisses her on the cheek.) Julie: Thanks. Later. (Julie gets up, and heads for the house. John drives off, when his phone rings.) John: Hello? Distorted Voice: John Smith. 8 o’clock. Tonight. Be at the lake or I will destroy this city. (Hangs up.) John: Okay. Great. (Calls Gwen.) Gwen? We’ve a situation. End Scene John is waiting by a bench near the lake, while Gwen and Kevin were in Kevin’s car, watching from a distance. Gwen: I don’t like this. Kevin: His secret has been exposed to the world. It’s to be expected that someone would come after him. Especially random people. Gwen: I still don’t like it. This could be setting up John to be taken down by someone, or a setup by that jerk Harangue to make John look bad. Kevin: There. Looks like someone’s coming. John turns to see, and a cloaked person approach. The person removes the hood, and it was a girl. John: Elena? You’re the mystery caller? Elena: Sorry about that. I wasn’t sure if you’d come if I asked for your help. John: You vanished all those years ago, and you now reappear. Elena: Just here me out. My father, Victor, was a Plumber. He was caught stealing alien technology, and was kicked out of the Plumbers. That tech, Nanochips, were in truth a species of alien. They’ve now taken control of him. I didn’t know what to do, until I saw you fighting on TV the other day. I knew that you could help. So, will you? John: (sighs) Yeah. I will, for an old friend. (Raises his hand, signaling Gwen and Kevin to come out. Gwen and Kevin come out of the car, and come over.) Gwen: (With a suspicious face) Who are you? Elena: I’m Elena Validus. I’m an old friend of John’s. Are you jealous? Gwen: What? Me? No. Kevin: This is getting interesting. John: Gwen’s just a friend. And she’s overly protective. Gwen: Overly protective? John: Come on. I’ll explain the details on the way. End Scene They arrive at a laboratory, and head inside. Gwen: What are these nanochips? Elena: Some alien life form that are a part of the Hive. They operate under a queen, and that’s what’s taken over my father. Kevin: So destroy the queen, save your father. Elena: Exactly. Gwen: Do you have a plan? Elena: Well, John: We fight the nanochips. We’ll figure out their weaknesses, then defeat the queen. Kevin: If what I heard is right, then these things are small. How are you going to fight them? John: I’ll step on them. They go inside, and see Victor standing on a platform, pipes going into his body. Out of a machine attached to the tubes comes out nanochips, flying in a swarm. John: Here we go. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Buzzshock: Buzzshock! Buzzshock takes flight, firing electricity at the nanochips. The nanochips fly at him, tackling him and pinning him to the ground. Buzzshock turns into electricity, traveling up the path of nanochips, short circuiting all he passed through. Kevin absorbed metal and punches at the nanochips, but it does almost nothing. Gwen throws mana disks at them, having little to no effect. Then, the Omnitrix beeps. Omnitrix: Unsuccessful scanning. Reattempting scanning. (Buzzshock reverts, and John lands.) John: Oh, man! Elena: John! John turns, and sees that the nanochips had wrapped around Gwen, Kevin and Elena, holding them up. The Omnitrix releases a yellow beam of light, continuing to scan the nanochips. The nanochips were flying towards him. John: Gwen! Do something! Quick! Gwen: Statuea! (Gwen releases a pulse wave of mana, and the nanochips start to slow down.) Hurry John! My powers aren’t working well on these things for some reason. John: Working on it! Omnitrix, work faster! Omnitrix: Scanning unknown DNA. Scanning unknown DNA. John: Great. (Charges towards Victor. The nanochips start increasing in speed, following him. Victor then opens his mouth, and more nanochips come out.) Omnitrix: Scan complete. John: Whatever you’ve got planned Omnitrix, now’s a good time to show me! (Slaps down Omnitrix. He shrinks down to an inch in size, having a metal body. His bodies grey, with green wings. He has one green eye, with green circuits on it. His feet are triangular. Nanomech: Nanomech! Let’s see what this guy can do. Nanomech takes flight, flying towards Victor. The nanochips are flying towards him, and Nanomech gets a good look. They look like computer chips, with seemingly no way to fly. Nanomech: Much use some for of magnetism to fly. (Falls slightly.) Ah! Not used to fluttering wings. The nanochips fly at Nanomech, and he drops to dodge. He raises his hand, and fires a green bioelectric energy blast up at them. Nanomech: Nice! If only this guy was bigger. Now, for the queen. Nanomech blasts his way through nanochips, and approaches Victor. Victor closes his mouth, and Nanomech flies up his nose. Nanomech flies to the brain, passing several nerves on the way. He then finds a giant nanochip, that looks like a mosquito. Queen: So, you’re the chip that dare defy me. ''(Nanomech realizes that she was speaking in his mind.) Nanomech: I’m not one of yours, but I can still defeat you. Queen: ''But I can still control you. Nanomech is then hit by a powerful mind attack, and he grabs his head. Queen’s voice over: Surrender your will. Become part of the hive. You need no free will, you need not to think. Just obey. Nanomech: No! You can’t control me. I’m not just a nanochip. I’m also human! Nanomech fires a bioelectric blast at the queen, hitting her hard. Queen: Ahh! You dare defy me? Nanomech: What is it with all these villains and saying “dare”? It’s so getting old. Queen fires a bioelectric blast of her own, and Nanomech dodges. He flies towards her, but the Queen’s bioelectric attacks keep him at a distance. Nanomech then flies up, getting hit head-on by a bioelectric attack. He reaches Queen, and fires a bioelectric blast at the Queen’s head. The Queen falls, and Nanomech fires another blast at her, destroying her. Outside, the Nanochips suddenly drop out of the sky, inactive. Elena: What happened? Gwen: He did it, that’s what. Nanomech flies out of Victor, then reverts. John: Now I can say that I’ve officially been inside a human body. And that the nose is disgusting. Victor gets up, groaning. Elena: Father! (Elena goes over, helping Victor up.) John: Let’s take our leave. (John, Gwen and Kevin leave. they go outside.) Kevin: So, what kind of relationship did you have with Elena. John: We were just friends. Gwen: Why’d you leave without saying good-bye? John: A hero does all the work, then he leaves. Simple as that. Characters *John Smith *Julie Yamamoto *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Elena Validus *Will Harangue *Victor Validus Villains *The Queen *Nanochips Aliens By John *Wolf Bane *Buzzshock *Nanomech (first appearance) On TV *XLR8 *Alien X *Terraspin *Big Chill *Diamondhead *Chromastone *Rath Trivia *Will Harangue begins his smear campaign against John. *Elena assumed that Gwen was John's girlfriend. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10